


Voices in His Head

by hollinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: He would never mean to throw an abuse victim into a wall on purpose, M/M, Scott isnt an asshole, Trigger warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollinski/pseuds/hollinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted Scott to hit him. He just didn't think Scott was going to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in His Head

**Author's Note:**

> So tonight's scene with Scott and Isaac kind of really pissed me off. So I fixed it.

"Isaac."

  
Isaac sits up in the darkness, recognizing the voice that woke him up instantly. Normally, he wouldn't mind Scott being in his room. They did that a lot; knocking on each other's doors and saying they couldn't sleep, playing video games or watching Sci Fi movies until they passed out on the bed.

  
However, tonight isn't 'normally'. Scott isn't exactly 'normally', either.

  
Isaac wasn't raised knowing how exactly one was to deal with being punished. Whether he fucked up, even in the slightest way, it was straight into the freezer. No questions, no crying or else one hour would turn into two. So, when he learned about Scott and Allison, the idea ate away at him until he had to face his punishment.

  
He wanted Scott to hit him. He just didn't think Scott was going to.

  
"What do you want?" Isaac doesn't bother hiding the cold, bitter edge in his voice. He feels a weight settle down on the mattress beside him, and leans away from it despite himself.

  
"Isaac, I'm so sorry." Scott sounds upset, more upset than Isaac expected him to be. Well, to be honest, he didn't expect Scott to be even remotely upset. He deserved to be hit.  
He deserved it.

  
"I shouldn't have hit you. You did nothing wrong." When Isaac doesn't say anything, Scott continues. "I haven't been able to control my...instincts, lately. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I don't care if you like Allison, okay? I shouldn't have hit you like that, you didn't deserve it. I'm really sorry."

  
Scott's voice cracks slightly in his last word, and Isaac turns to look at him. Even in the darkness of the room, he can see the alpha's face clearly. Big, brown eyes are staring at him looking more distraught than Isaac's ever seen them.

  
_I can't believe he really feels guilty._

  
"Scott..." Isaac starts, but he doesn't know what to say. Part of him wants to forgive him, because in the long run, Scott is kind of all he has. He's a good guy, and from the look on his face, he really does regret what he did. Part of him wants to thank Scott, because, well, that's what he gets for hitting on Allison, right? He deserved punishment, right?  
Another part of him, a smaller part, wants to ask why. Why Scott's here, why he's apologizing, why he cares, why, why, _why._

  
He listens to that part, instead.

  
"Because I couldn't sleep, thinking about what I did. I needed to tell you how sorry I am. And," Scott sighs, "I know it might take a while for you to really forgive me. Which is fine. I just... I shouldn't have hit you."

  
It's silent for a little while between them, nothing but the sound of wind blowing through the trees filling the empty room. The weight on the edge of the bed shifts, and just before Scott gets up, he says something else.

  
If Isaac didn't have his supernatural hearing, he might have missed it.

  
"No one deserves what you went through, especially not you."

  
The door clicks shut and Isaac is alone again. He runs ahand through his hair. Of course it will take a while for him to fully forgive what happened that morning, to trust Scott again completely. But that's fine, he decides. He'll be able to trust Scott again.

  
As he lets himself fall back onto his pillow, Scott's words play over and over again in his head. For once, he can't hear the voices inside his mind reminding him of all of the pain he deserved for so many years. Instead, another voice fills Isaac's head, and he falls asleep listening to it.

  
_"I shouldn't have hit you." "You didn't deserve it."_

  
And for once in his life, he manages to believe it.


End file.
